


poetic justice

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Well, that’s tragic,” Stiles says as he looks down at Jackson.





	poetic justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allirica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allirica/gifts).



“Well, that’s tragic,” Stiles says as he looks down at Jackson. 

 

What’s even more tragic is that Jackson doesn’t even snipe back. He just sits there, on the swing, feet firmly planted on the ground and not even swaying a little, like he won’t allow himself even that little bit of joy today.

 

Stiles can’t really fault him, even though he finds it all kind of ironic, that the one time,  _ the first time, _ they were to go out on a date, it was Jackson that had the worst luck possible.

 

Not Stiles, flailing and accident prone as he was, tactless and a little too much of an asshole sometimes, but Jackson, the perfectly poised bastard that he was on a regular day.

 

According to Danny, who was the one to call Stiles in hopes of saving his friend from the pits of despair - as Danny called it, - Jackson got  _ really nervous _ about their date.

 

It was supposed to be a tried and simple movie and dinner kind of thing. They were going to see  _ Deadpool 2 _ , which they both would surely enjoy, if only Jackson’s reservations didn’t fall through, something Jackson only learned about the day prior to their date.

 

Surely enough, after a few texts they agreed to see something else, the date wasn’t about the movie after all. They could see  _ Deadpool 2 _ another time.

 

“Maybe on our second date,” Stiles suggested, getting a smiley emoji in answer.

 

Only the first date didn't really happen at all. It was a domino effect of one small thing after another going wrong for Jackson. First he couldn’t find his lucky, first date shirt, the one that brought out his eyes. Then his car wouldn’t start and he had to text Stiles that he would be have to pick Jackson up instead, only Jackson’s cellphone died just before he send the text, battery having run low after Jackson kept texting Danny for encouragement.

 

“He’s had the biggest crush on you for two years,” Danny told Stiles over the phone, “He might take this as a sign that, you know, nothing will come of it.”

 

Stiles scoffed, but he could see Danny’s point. Which is why he checked the places Danny gave him, after Stiles couldn’t find Jackson at his own home.

 

He plops down on the ground in front of Jackson, sitting cross-legged at his feet, so that Jackson had to look at him.

 

“I didn’t think you were the type to give up this easily,” Stiles tells Jackson, aiming what he hopes is an encouraging smile at him, “I, for one, think it’s kind of poetic,” he says.

 

Jackson frowns at him, looking even more dejected. “Poetic how? I managed to completely screw up even before we went on a date.”

 

“Well, I think that’s only fair,” Stiles says, “I’ve botched every single of my attempts to ask you out for  _ years _ .”

 

Jackson stared at him in disbelief, “What?”

 

Stiles tugged at the material of Jackson’s pants, fiddling with it a little, “Remember that time we had a fight before the winter formal?” Jackson nods and Stiles smiles self-deprecatingly, “I spent two days psyching myself up to walk up to you and ask if you wanted to go with me, only to stumble right into you making you spill your drink all over your shirt. And then we were snipping at each other and well,” Stiles gives a little shrug, eyes intently set on where he’s playing with Jackson’s shoelaces now, “it went like every other of my attempts.”

 

“I never noticed,” Jackson muses, a little bit of wonder in his voice.

 

“I know,” Stiles says, then clears his throat, gives Jackson a winning smile, “So you see what I mean when I say this is a bit poetic, right? I’ve been floundering for so long and when you finally asked me out, it’s you who messed up a little.”

 

They look at each other for a moment, Stiles perfectly content to sit on the ground and let Jackson digest what he’s just told him. It takes a few minutes, but then Jackson is reaching down to intercept Stiles’ restless fingers, giving them a little squeeze and not letting go.

 

“How about we give it one more try?” Jackson asks.

 

Stiles grins, let’s Jackson pull him up then helps Jackson stand as well, “I know a pretty cool milkshake place.”

  
  



End file.
